An Unexpected Meeting ( Remade )
by The Little Black ROse
Summary: What happens when Shark meets a girl with no memories of her past. Not to mention she haunted him in his dreams. She also happens to have powers that can hurt people and possibly destroy the world. Will he be able to help her control her powers, or will it be too late? T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**The Little Black ROse: Hello everyone! If you have noticed the title, than you know that this is a remake. I felt like I had to remake this since there was a LOT of stuff that happened in Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, and how this was originally, just might cause some confusion and a lot of complications, plus I did a little experiment in the original, and I don't want anyone to throw tomatoes at me for it. Also, I kind of made a mistake in " My Life With Barians " which messed up my original plot. Anyway, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, but I do own the Ocs.**

* * *

><p>" Help me. " cried a female voice. A young boy was looking for the owner of the voice. He was know as Shark, and known as Nasch. It was a voice that had haunted him for a long time. He kept looking for the owner of the voice. He felt a strange connection between the voice and himself. He frantically searched for her wherever she was. The world around him was a deep black, the only thing he could see was a bright light. The voice came from it. Each time he got closer to the light, it would disappear, like, there was something trying to prevent him from reaching it. He was about to grab it until he woke up. " That dream always feels real. " he thought. He just shook off the feeling of what happened and got ready for school.<p>

* At some unknown place *

" Why? Why can't I ever reach him. " sobbed a girl. She had blonde hair, blue-grey eyes with a tad bit more blue in them, and pale skin. She was wearing a sleeveless brown dress that was too short and small for her. She felt liked she was connected with another person, away from where she was. She had no memories of her life before the age of four, the age where she was taken away to this place. A place where the sky, and almost everything else was blood red. The only thing she could remember was that she was 13 years old, turning 14 in June. She also wanted to escape, but could never find a way to escape. She was locked up in small, cramped cage. " You look just like a innocent princess locked up. " said a voice. It belonged to a being. He had light blue skin, short, shaggy, black hair, purple eyes, and no mouth. He was wearing a dark blue robe and blue boots. She looked up at him, her eyes full of fear. Ever since she came there, she always had that fear in her eyes, and some in her voice. He enjoyed that fearful look of hers. It pleased him. " I always love to see you like that, those beautiful eyes full of fear. "

She whispered, " Please, let me go. " He heard what she said and laughed. " I'm sorry, but you aren't going anywhere. I still need you to be my pet lab mouse. " Than he left. She noticed something shiny and picked it up. She never seen one of the things that he drop, but it looked like something that opens things. She put it into a hole in the cage, and it opened. She looked out of her cage, she wanted to escape, but was afraid of what could happen. She finally decided what to do. She set one foot out of her cage, she hesitated for a moment, but than set the other one out and ran away as fast as her legs could carry her. She was weak though, her capture hardly gave her anything to eat. She didn't let her fatigue stop her though. She soon found a portal, she didn't want to enter it, but she did anyway. She was desperate to leave this horrible place. Soon, she found herself surrounded by so many things that were new to her. She than smiled and let her curiosity get the best of her. She wanted to climb the big things that where some colors she didn't know. She felt the hotness of the sun in the sky was. She soon did enjoy it very much when she looked at it and it hurt her eyes. Than she heard her capture's voice. Her smiled disappeared and she started to run.

* Somewhere else *

_" Help me! "_ cried a voice in Shark's head. It was louder than usual. He was starting to get freaked out. It wasn't normal for him at all. Than, he felt his legs move on their on. He was heading towards a forest. This wasn't helping he fear at all, it was making it worse. He wasn't the type to get easily scared, it would take a lot to scare him. Whoever or whatever was scaring him was doing a really good job at it. Than he bumped into a girl. " OW! YOU SHOULD WATCH...where you are...going. " he said. He looked at the girl. She looked a lot like a person he knew and didn't like very much. ( I think you should know who that person is. ) He noticed that she had some bruises and her dress was torn up and too short for her own good. Her hair was VERY long. It was probably past her feet. Her eyes were blue-grey orbs filled with fear. He couldn't stop staring at her eyes. He never seen so much fear, in such beautiful eyes for a beautiful girl. " WHERE ARE YOU?! " he heard a voice screamed. He didn't know what to do except take the girl with him. He tried to pick up the girl, but she backed away and scratched him with her long and pointy fingernails. " It's okay, I won't hurt you. " he said in a quiet and calm voice. She backed farther away from him and tried to use her nails for protection. He calmly talked to her and walked closer to her. She just used her nails and went backwards, until a basketball came and knocked her our. " Yo! Shark! " yelled a voice. It was Yuma. " What happened to you! You're all scratched up! "

" Go away! " he whispered. He didn't want Yuma to disturb the girl. " Why?! " he whined loudly. Than Shark picked the basketball and threw it at Yuma's head and knocked him out. He picked up the girl and left.

* Later *

" What happened to you! " yelled Rio.

" Um, I tripped and fell. " lied Shark. Than he cousin Maxine walked up very close to his face and did her famous stare know as the " Soul Stare ". He tried to keep his soul locked up from her stare, but it was practically impossible. " You're lying. You were haunted by strange dreams that are basically the same. You found a girl and she was scared. When you tried to help her, she scratched you until Yuma knocked her out with a basketball, than you did the same thing and here we are know. " she said. That was the mysterious power of her stare that no one could ever figure out. Everyone was stunned. " Darn it! " thought Shark.

" Come with me. We better clean your wounds. " said Rio.

" I think I should stay with that girl I brought. Who knows when she will wake up. " Shark said. Than at that moment, the girl woke up. She blinked and looked around her surroundings. " What should we do? " whispered Rio.

" I don't know, but I think you shouldn't anger her, look at those nails! They're claws! " whispered Maxine. Than the girl looked at her nails. There wasn't anything wrong with them in her opinion. " Should we kick her out? " asked Rio.

" NO! " yelled Shark. The girl, Rio, and Maxine were startled. " We can't leave her out there, there is someone after her. " he said.

" What? " asked Rio.

" Someone is after her. Did you notice her bruises, what if that person some terrible things to her. Her eyes, were full of fear. When we heard the person, she looked terrified with fear. We can't leave her out in the open. " said Shark.

" You got a point. What if that did happen? We should let her stay here. I also got another reason to let her stay. " said Maxine.

" What is it? " asked Rio.

" I think she has no clue what most of the stuff in the world is. " she said pointing to the girl. The girl was observing a lamp, her eyes where full of wonder when she turned it on. They chuckled a bit. When the girl touched it, the lamp fell over and broke. " Uh oh. " said Maxine.

" Should we clean it up and hide her? " asked Shark.

" Yep. " said Maxine. Lucky for them, Maxine's parents and her brother just arrived. " Um, do we need to ask why there is a girl in our house and how the lamp broke? " asked Maxine's father. Than the girl stood on the tips of her toes and looked at Maxine's parents. She never seen anyone that looked so much older and taller than her. This freaked them out. " So cute! " Maxine's brother Max squealed in his head. Than she backed away from them and just looked around their house for more interesting things to look at. " Who was that? " asked Max with hearts in his eyes. Shark explained the whole story to them. " So, she doesn't seem to have a home just like Maxine's boyfriend and the others. " said Max. That earned him a punch from his sister. " S-shut up! " she yelled while blushing. Than they heard a pan drop, again, for the tenth time. " She's staying until we can find her family. " said Maxine's mom. The Rose parents were always taking in people who needed help. Than the girl came in the room. " What are you talking about? " she asked with her head staring at the ground and her voice being soft and quiet. " SHE SPEAKS! " yelled Rio. That made the girl jump up. " What's your name sweetie? " asked Mrs. Rose.

" Name? I don't have I name. I long as I could remember, I never been called anything except girl or an innocent looking princess. " said the girl.

Mrs. Rose gasped a little and said, " Than we'll give you a name. "

" A name? " asked the girl.

" A name is something that people call you. Everyone is born with a name. Since you don't know yours, we will make one up for you. " said Mrs. Rose.

" Can we call her " Hottie " ? " asked Max.

" Um, no. " said Mrs. Rose.

" I got a name. How about Mikaru? " asked Rio.

" That's a perfect name! Where sis you get that idea? " asked Mrs. Rose.

" Well, someone I know has a little sister that has been missing for years. When their mother was going to name her Hikaru, but a friend of hers was named Hikaru, so she replaced the h with an m. " said Rio.

" What do you think? " Mrs. Rose asked the girl. The name Mikaru seemed familiar to her. The girl smiled and said, " Sure! "

* * *

><p><strong>The Little Black ROse: Well, I hope you enjoyed this. Also, I need your guys opinion. I like the Japanese names of the characters better, but I'm afraid some people won't recognize the characters and get confused if I use the Japanese names. Should I use the Japanese names, or just stick to the English names? Please review and don't throw anything at me.<strong>


	2. Missing Mikaru

**The Little Black ROse: Hello everyone! Prepare for some laughs in this chapter and thanks for the tip Durbe The Barian. ;3 I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, but I do own the Ocs, and any author-made cards that might be mentioned.**

* * *

><p>" What's this place? " asked Mikaru.<p>

" This is one of the places that some of the women in this world love the most, and some of man's nightmares, AKA the mall. " said Ryoga. Mikaru just continued to stare at mall in awe. Ryoga just watched her while smiling a bit." Doesn't she just look so cute in that outfit? " said Rio smirking. She had a light purple sleeveless shirt with a yellow frill at the bottom, a jean skirt, and purple flats. Her now elbow length hair was in two low twin ponytails. " Be quiet Rio! " yelled Ryoga blushing. Soon Mikaru grabbed Ryoga's wrist. " Lets go in! " said Mikaru as she pulled him with her towards the doors of the mall.

" Aw, those two are so cute. " thought Rio. When Mikaru saw the doors opened automatically, she let go of Ryoga's wrist and hid behind him. " Scary. " said Mikaru.

" You can be so funny, and cute at times Mikaru. " said Rio. She took Ryoga's arm and pulled them into the mall. " Torture city, here I come. " Ryoga thought.

* Two torturous hours later *

" Alright, we're almost done shopping for you Mikaru. We just need to you to wait out here while we get some duel gear. " said Rio.

" Okay, Rio-chan! " exclaimed Mikaru. She watched Rio and Ryoga enter the dueling store and than sat down on a bench. Soon she saw a butterfly. Being curious, she got up and tried to catch it. She keep chasing it until she was far away from the store. A little bit later Rio and Ryoga came out and noticed she was gone. " Where is she at? " wondered Rio out loud.

" Oh no, she could have been kidnapped. " said Ryoga. The siblings started to run in opposite through the mall yelling Mikaru's name. " Oi, Shark! " yelled a voice. Ryoga turned around and saw Yuma and Astral. " Go away. " he said.

" But... " said Yuma.

" Go away. "

" But... "

" Go away. "

" But..."

" Go away. "

" But... "

" JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! "

" Hai! " squeaked Yuma as he ran away. Ryoga sighed and continued to look for Mikaru. While he was looking for her in some bushes, she ran right past him, but he didn't noticed that she ran past him. She noticed Ryoga, ran towards him, and jumped on his back with the a kitten in her arms. Ryoga fell into a water fountain next to him. Mikaru jumped off before he fell in. " Neko. " said Mikaru as she showed him the kitten. He sighed and let out a chuckle. He got up and out of the fountain and patted her head. The kitten hissed and clawed at him since he was wet. " I was wondering AH! " screamed Rio. she hid behind Ryoga shaking. The kitten jumped out of Mikaru's arms and rubbed it's head against Rio's leg while purring. She screamed and jumped Ryoga's back, causing him to fall into the fountain, again while Rio jumped off of him, and hid behind a bush.

* 1 hour later *

" What is that thing doing here?! " Rio screamed pointing at the black and white kitten.

" It followed me! Can we keep it, please? " asked Mikaru.

" Well, it could belong to someone. So let's put up posters! If no one claims the kitten in a week, we'll keep it. " said Mrs. Rose.

" Unless they claim it after the time period. I hope this cat is gone tomorrow. " said Rio.

* The next day *

" WHAT?! " she screeched.

" Yeah, the little kitten is actually a stray. My of my friends told me that, which means we're keeping it! " said Mrs. Rose.

" Oh no. " said Rio.

* * *

><p><strong>The Little Black ROse: It's not The Kamishiro siblings lucky day! XD <strong>

**Mikaru: Oh Neko-chan! Where are you?**

**Rio: * Screams * Keep it away from me! * Throws the kitten in the crowd. ***

**Mikaru: Neko-chan! * Jumps in. ***

**The Little Black ROse: * Covers mouth * Please review.**


End file.
